Norman Osborn (Earth-92131)
, | Relatives = Harry Osborn (son) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = Oscorp Industries | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Industrialist, Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by the Goblin Formula | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Semper; Stan Berkowitz | First = "The Spider Slayer" (February 4, 1995) "Enter the Green Goblin" (May 18, 1996) | Last = Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 5 1 | HistoryText = Norman Osborn was an industrialist and lead member of . He was indebted to the Kingpin for various shady loans that Osborn was unable to repay. The Kingpin subsequently forced him to have Spider-Man destroyed to repay the loans. Norman hired Spencer Smythe to use his knowledge of robotics to carry this out, in exchange for Norman creating a hover chair for Spencer's crippled son Alistair. Spencer built a robot he called the "Black Widow", a "Spider-Slayer" which would destroy Spider-Man. However, the plan failed and Spencer perished in an explosion at Oscorp. Norman invented the technology which would create the Hobgoblin, and hired him to assassinate Wilson Fisk because of the Kingpin's persistent threats against him. The assassination was foiled by Peter Parker, and the Kingpin suspected a conspiracy against him. Norman subsequently fired the goblin, who allied with Kingpin and kidnapped Norman's son Harry. When the Kingpin refused to pay Hobgoblin immediately, they ceased their partnership and the goblin asked Norman for better weapons to use to kill the Kingpin. Osborn provided him an improved glider and weapons. However, Hobgoblin betrayed Norman, and Kingpin, Osborn, and Spider-Man loosely allied to defeat the Hobgoblin, who escaped after crash-landing in the water. Following this, Osborn sold 50% of his company to the Kingpin in order to repay his debt. Norman and his partner, Wardell Stromm, were forced into creating chemical weapons for the Kingpin. An unstable reaction resulted during one experiment and Norman seemed to have perished in the explosion. However, Norman had survived the explosion, his strength enhanced by the gas from the explosion, and this combined with the Hobgoblin weapons created the Green Goblin. He then began kidnapping the Oscorp stockholders, although Spider-Man uncovered an underwater base where the Goblin intended to kill them. Fighting the Goblin, Spider-Man unmasked him. Amnesia ensued and Norman was unable to remember his dual identity. The following morning, Norman publicly announced that Oscorp would no longer be involved in the creation of chemical weapon. Norman Osborn was later blackmailed by the Kingpin once more, pressured to reveal the identity of the Hobgoblin to the crime lord. The stress caused the Green Goblin to resurface, and sought to destroy those he saw as a threat: Kingpin, Hobgoblin and Spider-Man. He and the Hobgoblin clashed over the time dilation accelerator. He defeated the Hobgoblin, who was identified as Jason Macendale Jr. and taken into custody. It was after this that the Green Goblin discovered Spider-Man's secret identity, using the time dilation accelerator. Spider-Man and the Green Goblin fought atop the George Washington Bridge . Having kidnapped Mary Jane Watson and caused her to become trapped in limbo, he himself became trapped in another dimension after being defeated by Spider-Man. | Powers = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of a normal human male of his height and build, although he possesses enhanced, superhuman strength as the Green Goblin. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Equipment = *Satchel: A shoulder-strap bag used to hold throwing weapons. * Time-Dilation Accelerator | Transportation = * Goblin Glider: A small jet-powered flying platform resembling a bat that can travel at high speeds through the air. A larger, more advanced model exists that can fly much higher and faster than the original, and can also be operated with a handheld remote control. | Weapons = *'Pumpkin Bombs': Explosive hand grenades that resemble miniature Jack-o'-Lanterns. Other variants emit non-lethal gas. *'Razor Bats': Small bladed throwing weapons resembling their animal namesake. *'Smart Bombs': Guided missiles that are launched from the larger glider, their warheads resemble miniature Jack-o'-Lanterns. *'Goblin Gloves:' Handwear housing finger blasters that can produce either ranged electroshock blasts or a blinding flash of light. | Notes = * The character was voiced by Neil Ross in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. * In the comics, the Green Goblin premiered twenty years before the Hobgoblin. However, in the series, producer John Semper's fired predecessor made the decision to feature the Hobgoblin first, and by the time Semper was brought in Avi Arad had already created a toy line for the Hobgoblin character, meaning that the decision could not be changed. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Millionaires Category:Insanity Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Osborn Family